


一个拥抱

by tongyunyitong



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong
Summary: 复联三背景





	一个拥抱

Thanos败了，劫后余生的复仇者们彼此看了一眼，气氛弥漫着无言的胜利。  
也许地球重建还需要很长一段时间，但是怎么说，这个结局是好的，所有消失的人都回来了。他们心里都清楚最应该感谢的人，是现在沉默不说话的钢铁侠，他做出了无数的努力，终于使复仇者们获得了Strange在时间宝石里看到的唯一一次胜利。  
离Tony最近的是Steve，他犹豫了好久，还是没敢触碰西伯利亚以后第一次见面的男人。他这辈子最爱的人，也是唯一被他伤害过的人。哪怕是这场鏖战之前，他道歉了，而Tony看起来也暂时同意了一起作战的建议，他们还像过往每一次大战时一样是彼此最可靠的后背。可是——他依然不敢轻易上前，踏破他们最后的防线。因为打败Thanos后，Tony和他就像回到两条平行线，他看向Tony时，收获的仅仅是对方充满冰冷不愿意交谈的眼神。  
就在Steve天人交战时，他看到嫉妒的一幕。Peter给了Tony第一个战后的拥抱，以及在Tony脸颊小小的亲了一下？  
少年人怀着一颗感恩的心，直接冲到Tony面前，像孩子面对长辈一样噼里啪啦讲了一大堆，蜘蛛侠从灰烬中归来，话唠属性依然没有改变。  
“Mr Stark，非常感谢你一直以来的照顾，这身战衣实在是太酷了，你看化灰回来还能用！和大家并肩作战的感觉太棒了，噢，我已经是复仇者的一员了！你说除了你，其他人愿意给我一个拥抱吗？啊......虽然我也不懂怎么突然之间从外太空战场回来......这里是瓦坎达？等等？Miss Romanoff，我还没说完——”  
Steve看到血边战甲从Tony身上慢慢褪去，对着被Natasha提走的高中生露出一个包容的笑，还称赞了这个少年做得很好。有多久没看见Tony笑了，他忘了，他嫉妒得快发疯，他才是该第一个拥抱和亲吻Tony的人，而不是任何人......  
他还来不及第二个跑上去，染了新发色的女特工没有犹豫，给了Tony一个拥抱，她说，“Tony，谢谢你。”  
Steve不知道Natasha还和Tony窃窃私语了什么，嫉妒使他的四倍听力都失效，他只能握紧拳头，忽略了Tony看向他身上的目光，死死盯着Natasha的唇也轻轻擦过Tony脸颊。  
毋庸置疑，这又是一个亲吻。  
Clint是第三个上前的。  
“铁罐，我们还是朋友吧？很抱歉西伯利亚前对你说了过分的话，我不知道.....以及真的很感谢你今天还把我当朋友。”  
“我已经忘了你说过什么，肥啾。如果你真的想道歉，我可以订纽约街头那家烤肉店，你买单怎样？”  
Steve没想到，连Clint也亲吻了Tony脸颊，这一次，是在右边。  
嫉妒之门打开了，就没完没了。每个人就像和他作对一样，总在他打算迈出一步的时候，抢先拥抱他的Tony。  
Clint后面的是，Bruce。老实人博士给了Tony拥抱和亲吻，“你知道的，我会一直支持你。”  
两个最聪明的天才默契一笑，Tony说，“实验室的权限永远给你保留着。”  
Vision和Wanda双双上前。他们和Clint一样，也是先道歉，再道谢。  
这次，他听到了，已经是人类形态的Vision，道谢时用的是“Sir”。果然，他看到了棕发人眼圈微红，颤抖地喊出久别重逢的一个名字，“Jarvis？”  
额间镶着宝石的男子面对着他的缔造者，语气激动，“是我，很抱歉，Sir，我离开太久了，这次重新修复过后，我回来了。”  
Steve知道，Jarvis在Tony心目中有着不可取代的位置，智能管家曾经陪伴他走过最长的一段岁月，最后的程序却用在了Vision身上。Tony从来不说，可他知道为了Jarvis的离开，棕发人内心的难过。如今VIsion拥有了Jarvis的记忆，真的是所有人都回来了。  
毫无疑问，拥有Jarvis记忆的Vision和Wanda，不仅拥抱了Tony，还一左一右亲在他梦寐以求的脸上。  
Thor拉他黑发弟弟的手，学着Vision这对小情侣，两位神祗也上前给出了双人份的拥抱和亲吻。虽然Loki嘴里还嘟囔着该死的中庭蝼蚁，我才不指望你来救。但是Thor真诚地道谢，“吾友Tony，感谢你给我带回我的至爱。以阿斯加德王的名义，我祝福你和吾友Steve也能得到永恒的幸福。”  
“谢谢，也祝福你们。”小胡子男人对神兄弟的恋情了如指掌，他大方地对两位表示祝贺，而黑发邪神看起来也没过去可恶。  
这样看起来，阿斯加德神祗们亲吻Tony的行径，在这声真挚的祝福中，看起来总算没有其他人碍眼，美国队长的脸色才稍微好转。Steve必须承认，Thor一直是他在复仇者联盟最好的兄弟，没有之一。  
好景不长。  
Scotts作为新来的也凑热闹，他似乎忘了自己两年前还是站在美国队长阵营。但是对于把他的恩师、女友都救回来的Tony，他毫不吝惜自己的感谢，“Stark？我可以叫你Tony吗？不知道你还记不记得我？Scotts Lang。很高兴认识你，也很高兴加入复仇者，你是我们所有人的英雄，如果你不介意.....也许拥抱一个？.”  
“Scotts，我记得。顺便一提，量子学很酷，如果你和Hank有空，可以一起到我的实验室里坐坐。”Tony对于新认识的朋友很热情，他没拒绝新人的拥抱。或许，一些东西他也该放下，努力向前走了。  
蜜糖色的大眼偷偷瞄向某个妒火中烧的男人。  
Shit！连Scotts这个新人，都在Tony身上揩油！美国队长感觉到他的四倍抑制力很快要败给他的四倍嫉妒。  
他忍不住了，如果自己再不做些什么......  
Steve再次向Tony迈出一步，他觉得他的手都要触碰到小个子男人的时候，噢噢噢，Rhodey也上前了。面对这个在德国机场因为复仇者内部交战而意外受伤，还要靠高科技才能勉强维持走路的战友，Steve没办法和Rhodey抢，乖乖地又退了一步，眼神里却是满满的不甘。  
Steve完全没留意到其他队友已经是一副憋笑的状态，美国队长现在看着就像被所有人排斥在外。

【“打个赌吧，你们说队长什么时候才会冲上去？”  
“最后一个吧。我看Tony就没打算和他拥抱。”  
“见鬼了，队长的眼神都能我们所有人生吞活剥，我们还是赌Tony几天下不了床吧。”  
“对了，Nat，你一开始咬耳跟铁罐说了什么？有什么秘密吗？”  
“没什么。“Natasha笑而不答这个问题，不过也就说说某个九旬老家伙过了两年清心寡欲的生活，让Tony小心一下老腰。】

Steve眼睁睁看着，居然连Bucky也上前了。只是得到新绰号是白狼的前九头蛇特工，不太敢拥抱和亲吻这个大侄子，他没忘记自己还是Tony的杀父仇人，他还和Steve在西伯利亚联手砸了Tony的反应堆。他不敢奢望能得到Stark家的原谅，事实上他被九头蛇控制的那些年里犯下的罪孽，这辈子他都偿还不了，他只希望自己能有机会和Howard的后代说声抱歉。  
Tony轻微地点头。他做不到原谅Bucky，过世的Howard和Maria都不会希望他凌驾于法律之上，为了私仇做出让所有人后悔的事。不过，至少西伯利亚被砸反应堆的抱歉他收下了，他给了Barnes另一个建议：“你应该对他们说抱歉的。”  
他仿佛能听到妈妈温和的声音在耳边响起，“Anthony，你做得很好。”  
瓦坎达的国王也给了Tony一个礼节性的拥抱和亲吻，感谢他为所有人做的一切。  
棕发人在战后得到了这么多温暖的拥抱和亲吻，心里感觉到两年来前所未有的豁达和轻松，他感谢了所有人，甚至对着长脸魔法师说，“趁我心情好，也许还能最后给你一个拥抱和亲吻。”  
Strange没有真的上前，他一向神秘疏离，在魔法阵消失前仅仅是给了Tony一句称赞和谢谢，意有所指地说，“你做得真不错，谢谢。以及，祝你有个愉快的晚上。”  
什么愉快的晚上？Tony没反应过来，在众人的惊呼中，箭步上前的美国队长，直接在新队友老队友面前，低头吻住阔别两年的嘴唇，Tony先是拒绝，最后还是比不上美国队长的肺活量，在众人的惊呼中被吻得迷迷糊糊，他也完全没留意猕猴桃似的前男友，像只大狗狗一样，用舌头舔了他今天被人亲吻的脸颊，宣示着所有权。  
Steve在众目睽睽下把人扛在肩膀带走。没人知道他的心情有多糟糕，Tony没拒绝所有人的怀抱，唯独他......  
“Rogers，你把我放下来！”终于反应过来的人在美国队长肩上用力捶了几下，结果还是纹丝不动。  
“不放！这辈子都不放！”  
“妈的！你发什么神经！你不要脸我还要脸！睡衣宝宝，快点，吐丝什么的把我弄下来！”  
被喊的蜘蛛侠假装听不见，他还记得自己是第一个上去拥抱和亲吻Mr Stark，实在没勇气再次上前忍受队长的怒火。  
瓦坎达的国王在他刚刚结束了一场战争的国土上，礼貌地和诸位笑笑，“Captain知道瓦坎达的客房在哪里，今天的晚餐——我们或许可以少备双人份。”

———————车的分割线———————

“你是属狗吗，混蛋、啊......”Tony从没想过他会被人以最快的速度扛起，扔到了瓦坎达王室的某个房间，然后被脱光所有衣服，全身都被啃了个遍。  
可是，他没拒绝。  
他连James Barnes的抱歉都能接受，怎么会否认还爱着Steve呢？他内心迫切渴望着压在他身上的人，而现在很好，美国队长的体温、亲吻，都告诉他们在这场宇宙之战中取得了胜利。  
Steve给他做了个深喉，他坚持不了，射在了那张让所有人羡慕的嘴里，而他的前男友，还咕咚一声，把他射出来的精液吞食入腹。  
“他们拥抱了你，还亲了你！”Steve的蓝眼里浮着阴郁的光，他想让自己听起来不至于那么嫉妒，但是他说出来的话，自己都知道酸到不行。  
Tony的大腿呈M字打开，还能看到挂在金发男人嘴边白色的液体，满脸的胡茬都不免挂上一些，语气却义正言辞指责着他，太色情，但是也太诱惑了......前花花公子这样想，身体享受着美国队长的服务，当金发男人满脸的胡子蹭着他光滑的大腿，他还哼了几下，两年不见，干净整洁的Steve突然变成了流浪汉？果然是如Natasha所说，失恋的男人都无心收拾自己的仪容吗？  
他能感觉到对方性致勃勃的器官正贴在他屁股上摩擦，他也知道自己不能永远拒绝这个他所爱的人，可是分别两年，他还是决心为难一下这个大个子，尤其是他已经解放过一次，和对方没有解放，是不可同日而语的。他拍了拍对方的脸，喊着名字，“Steve？”  
“Tony？我有没有听错？你终于愿意和我说话了。”金发男人欣喜如狂，他等这一刻，不知道等了多久。  
你肯定没听错啊。Tony差点心软遂了他的心愿，但他还是忍住了，开出了他的条件，“听着，如果你想复合也不是不行——”  
复合！Tony在说复合！Steve感觉到世界所有的美好，他发誓，无论是什么条件他都会做到，“你说，我一定会做到的。”他嘬了一口形状可爱的小Tony。  
被猝不及防吸了一口的男人，耙着伏在他腿间亮眼的金发，“啊.....先抱我洗个澡，然后再来场辣透的性爱，告诉我，你有多爱我。”  
“当然！你知道我有多爱你！只是，Tony，我觉得我们应该先做完......”Steve看着自己还没得到释放的兄弟，为难地看向失而复得的爱人。  
Tony铁了心，抚着金发男人的脸，微笑地拒绝，“甜心，不行哦。除非是你不想复合了。”  
某个硬着下半身的男人，被威胁着掂量了几秒钟，最终还是咬牙抱起近在咫尺的猎物，迅速跑去浴室给他们洗澡。  
在洗澡期间，Tony还多次挑动他的欲火，更让他激动不已，他差点奋不顾身就把人要了，如果不是他还记得要做好拓张。因此，人民的好队长，钢铁侠的好男友只能强忍住先做事前工作。  
泡泡随着浴室喷头的水流被带走，他的手指插入那个令他曾经流连忘返的小穴，Tony这时乖巧地靠在他怀里，顺从地被挖着肉穴，那里只有他到达过，他知道小胡子男人所有的敏感点，水流声盖不住细碎的呻吟，然后他得到了一个称赞式的亲吻。  
和别人不同，他能亲在Tony的嘴上，而不仅仅是脸上。  
他握住蓄势待发的阴茎，准备一举攻略故土，却听到Tony迷迷糊糊的声音在他耳边响起，“Steve，胡子...不舒服。”  
他没留意到Tony眼里的狡黠。  
“我明天把胡子刮了。”他急切想证明什么，在Tony身上亲吻，逼得人喘息连连。  
Tony捧起那张被胡子掩盖的脸，他知道他的Steve有多英俊，他要求，“不，亲爱的，现在——现在刮了，不然你别想和我来一发。”  
“Tony......”  
“还是说你不想和我复合？”  
Steve第二次，为难地咬咬牙，还是妥协了，“你知道的，我做梦都想复合。”  
很好。  
Tony脸颊还带着被雾气熏蒸的绯红，从洗漱台一把剃须刀递给Steve，然后留给金发男人一个背影，一个他扭着圆滑挺翘臀部走出浴室的背影，他眨着大眼说，“我在床上等你。”  
Steve从来没有这么痛恨过自己的胡子，底下某器官更是叫嚣着不满。他在两年里很少注意自己的外表，一则没空打理，二则没人欣赏。而现在这把胡子坏了他的好事——他只能加速行动。  
他把胡子刮得干干净净，一副好青年的样子出现在Tony面前，他没错过棕色蜜眼里的惊艳。他握住小胡子男人的下巴亲吻，把两年来的份儿一次性补上，提着勃发的阴茎准备冲刺的时候，他再次被叫停了。  
“甜心，你知道吗？这个房里没有保险套。”Tony从亲吻的缝隙中飘出了这样一句话。  
......  
Steve要是再看不出来Tony的故意刁难，就愧对美国队长这个称号了，他痛苦地低喃一句，“Tony，你是故意的吧？”  
Tony摇摇头，拉开旁边的两个床头抽屉，摆手以示清白，“我当然不是故意的，你自己可以看到。”他推开拥有完美胸肌的男人，从床上起身，故作遗憾地握住那根大家伙，“真是遗憾Steve，或许我们改天再——”  
有什么比这更痛苦？你给你爱人解放了一次，而你自己却被打断了三次，最后还要告诉他改天再来一发？  
Steve看到Tony背对着他，完美的腰线和臀部自成一体，小个子男人正弯腰准备套上被他脱下的裤子......不管了。美国队长的理智被压垮。  
“Tony。”他低沉地喊了爱人的名字。  
Tony还在恶意满满地在想，美国队长还能多久才能发现？下一刻他被金发男人直接推在雪白的墙壁上，而不是床上，他意识到似乎有什么适得其反了，“等等，Steve，我们到床上！”  
美国队长坚如磐石的胸膛容不得反抗，他知道Tony并不是要拒绝他，而是可以进一步做下去，就像过去几年里的同居生活。重新掌握主权的美国队长毫不含糊架起小个子男人的双腿在腰间，炙热的肉棒轻而易举进入被扩张过的小穴，他的Tony只能攀住他的肩膀，无助地把全身的重量交付给他。  
小胡子男人不敢置信美国队长在战后居然还有惊人体力，就像不断电的马达，要把阴茎直接钉死在他体内。太久没试过这种挨操的感觉，那根超级阴茎快速、凶狠摩擦着他的内壁，太爽了，他被压在墙上也都能感觉到眼前是晃动的黑影，“慢、慢点——”  
他如果没看错，Steve的蓝眼里有一圈红色，被逼急的红色。他懊悔地觉得不该挑战超级士兵的耐性。  
Steve伸出舌头舔舐Tony的乳头，认真地问了个问题，“我们复合了吗？”  
他对这个问题显然很在乎。  
Tony被顶得毫无意识，整个人挂在金发男人身上点头，“复、复合了......”  
这个夜晚，小个子男人被急红眼的美国队长压在墙上无数次操射操哭，他错觉那根超级阴茎已经像长在他后穴里。  
在距离晨曦来临前，还有很漫长的时间。  
他们会重新在一起。  
伤害不能忘记，但他们可以翻过新篇章，迎接新的世界。  
最后的最后，Steve终于累坏的人抱到床上。  
“我爱你。”他贴着深爱的人耳侧轻声诉说此生的爱意。


End file.
